


accidental baby acquisition

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental baby acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this one too so I posted it here. [Here is the tumblr post.](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/98331914302/peterstiles-12-accidental-baby-acquisition)

“I am not leaving her here like this!” Lydia stomped with her high heels, rocking the little baby in her arms.

“What, like in her crib, surrounded by soft toys and soft sheets and books that play Mary’s little lamb?! Yeah it really does sound awful!” Stiles gasped, flailing his arms a little as he was watching Lydia handle her.

“No, I meant that I’m not leaving my baby cousin here with _him_!” Lydia hissed, glaring at their guest currently occupying the couch. Stiles gaped again and turned his head toward the subject of Lydia’s problem. Peter Hale. In the Martin’s living room. Kind of surreal, watching the wolf spread on the white couch like he damn belonged in this house.

“Y-yeah, but- Derek told him to wait for him here, he can’t just leave.” Stiles frowned.

“Ah, the good old pretending that I’m not here. Never gets old.” Peter spoke in a low tone, lazily flipping through a magazine with annoyed disinterest. “This is what I get for helping?”

“No, no stop I can’t handle two divas at once!” Stiles hissed, gripping his phone tighter to not to throw it at Peter. “Lydia, look, it’s not my fault you have to play babysitter today and it’s also not my fault that monsters don’t care about babies and babysitting and how parents can be worse than monsters, but Scott and Derek need you, okay?! I’ll handle this, you can go leave her here and she will be fine-“

“And stay in one piece.“

“Uh…”

“Stiles!”

“Okay, alright she will stay in one piece, no lost limbs or bitten fingers or toes, not even a single strand of hair will be harmed on her head, okay, just go, please!” Stiles was almost begging at this point. How the hell should they have known that there are things lurking in the shadows which are only heard and seen by banshees?! And their only banshee was grounded at home with her baby cousin, yes, that… that is exactly Stiles’ luck.

“Okay, fine, I’m going!” Lydia huffed and moved to hand little Lily to Stiles. “But if anything happens. Anything!” she started louder, turning to Peter, who looked up with an amused smile. “I’ll cut you. Both of you.”

“Yes, got it, now go, go go go, take the jeep, go!” Stiles urged her on and would have flailed again, but apparently a baby was occupying his arms.

“And he can’t touch her, at all. Not at all! No psychos are allowed near babies!” Lydia said as she got her keys, because she is not going to take the jeep, and sent a worried look at Lily again before she forced herself to go.

“Oh, way to get personal.” Peter chuckled, throwing the magazine on the coffee table, leaning back on the couch still too damn amused for Stiles’ taste.

“Do they really need Lydia, or you just wanted to mess this whole shit up even more?” the boy asked, rocking the wriggling baby in his arms in the clumsiest way. He wasn’t used to babies, okay? He was used to babies like Scott. Scott was a baby, but not like this baby, this baby was a real baby… Who he couldn’t smack over the head when she did something bad.

“Believe me I’m really not fond of getting stuck with whiny little frogs on a nice night like this.” Peter sighed, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“Did you just call this little angel a frog?!” Stiles gasped and the wolf rolled his eyes, looking away. The next moment the little angel attempted to puke all over Stiles’ shirt and pants, because really, you are not rocking babies like that Stiles… “Shit- wait, no, fuck!”

“Watch your language; she might learn her first words.” Peter chuckled, watching the scene as Stiles was trying to hold Lily away from himself and save what he could, but it was a vain attempt. It really was a disaster, especially when she started to cry. Because Stiles was loud and flaily and really, all this stress wasn’t exactly good for a baby to handle.

“Shut up, I’m really not in the mood to take child raising advice from a murderer who killed his own niece.” Stiles shouted suddenly, unable to put his brain to mouth filter to work. Peter’s smile didn’t waver though, just grew even more amused.

“Again with getting personal.” Peter sighed and Stiles attempted to put the crying baby back into her crib. “Where do you think you’re going?” the wolf frowned when he watched Stiles slip his phone into his pocket and hurry away.

“Getting cleaned! I look like a baby just puked on me, dude. Because a baby just puked on me!” Stiles shouted on his way out which was met with louder crying from Lily. “I’ll come back baby Lily, I will…! Just- stay uh put!” Stiles tried to say on his way to the bathroom. He left the door open as he attempted to screw the suspicious yellow things from his shirt.

This wasn’t his life, this so wasn’t his life. The pack was out to hunt a shadow creature only seen by banshees which can snap someone in half while Stiles was stuck in Lydia’s house with Peter Hale of all people and a baby. Peter Hale and a baby. Stiles thought about it for a second and froze. He was standing in the middle of the rose scented bathroom, with a crumpled piece of toilet paper in his hand and his shirt half wet with water and baby barf. He left Lily alone with Peter. A psychotic werewolf who might be getting more annoyed by the second at the baby’s crying. Stiles could just tell, he himself was getting a bit more edgy over it too. Either way, he made a huge damn mistake and as he realized that he scrambled out of the bathroom.

“Shit- shit!” Stiles almost fell as he sprinted back to the living room to the crying baby and the annoyed werewolf, really hoping nothing bad had happened in the few minutes he had left them alone.

But as Stiles turned the corner he saw Peter reach inside the crib for Lily and he stumbled into a halt. In fear? In shock? Stiles wasn’t sure, but something made his legs unable to move as he was watching the scene. Like in the movies, the scene was in slow motion and Stiles was sure it will end bloody or violent and he couldn’t stop it. The wolf slowly reached for Lily, taking her into his arms and Stiles felt his breath stop. Peter handled her like she would be the most precious flower in this world. As if she really would be a lily…

Peter held her and took the small napkin he had in his hand to gently wipe Lily’s mouth. Stiles licked his lips, staring at the scene with wide eyes and parted lips. She was still crying and Peter gently smiled at her as he started to rock her softly in his arms, walking around the room slowly to calm her down.

“Now now, little frog. Just because you were mistreated by a stupid boy you shouldn’t cry.” He whispered quietly, but Stiles heard every word. And somehow his chest felt heavy. The way Peter held Lily, the way he looked at her… It was completely different from what he was, from what was expected of him.

Stiles swallowed, watching as Lily was slowly calming down in Peter’s arms. Her huge blue eyes weren’t filled with tears anymore, but sparkling awe as she was looking at Peter’s face. Lily and Stiles had the same expression in that moment, because the wolf looked absolutely… _gorgeous_. Stiles would never admit it, that he thought _that_ about Peter Hale. But no one had seen him before with that soft smile. Those cold, blue eyes were filled with such warmth and gentleness Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. There still was an edge to it. Though it wasn’t from the dangerous kind. Peter’s expression was soft, yet it had such sadness to it that Stiles had to look away.

Sometimes it was easy to title someone as psychotic, murderer, heartless, because it made it simpler. It made the decisions easier; good guys win, bad guys burn. But good guys can be tempted and bad guys can have soft spots for babies. Because life is not black and white.

“Cora had the exact eyes when she was this small. Huge, and blue and sparkling.” Stiles heard Peter talk and his stomach sank. Way before this Peter had a family. He may have held more than one baby like this, or watched babies grow up around him. He maybe had been a lying, manipulative little bully, but he had a home and a pack.

Lily reached for Peter’s cheeks patting him with her small hands and the wolf smiled. Smiled for real and Stiles’ heart did not just skip a beat at that. To distract himself he decided to step closer.

“No one’s gonna believe me about this.” Stiles muttered as he was walking to the pair, his cheeks burning.

“Fair enough.” Peter whispered letting Lily take his index finger hostage. His hand was so huge compared to hers, she could only wrap her fingers around one of his and it was adorable. And Stiles slapped himself mentally again, because no, Peter is not gorgeous and definitely not adorable, it was all Lily’s charm. Then Peter slowly moved to put her back into her crib and she handled it pretty well. She chuckled and pawed at Peter’s face as he lowered her down on her pink sheets, next to her purple elephant and light green doggie.

Peter sighed, leaning back, but not moving away from the crib. He kept watching Lily with the same, soft smile on his lips. And Stiles was watching him. A bit shocked. A bit confused.

“So this is going to be our little secret, Stiles.” Peter spoke quietly, not looking away from Lily. His eyes turned cold again, but he could never fool Stiles again. Once it was seen, the utter sadness, somehow it couldn’t be ignored. And Stiles knew why it had gotten difficult. Right now, Peter wasn’t black, he wasn’t the evil villain at the end of the show. He was the fallen king who sacrificed everything for his kingdom and failed.

“Why?” Stiles asked, frowning a little. His throat was dry and his limbs felt strangely numb as he was watching Peter. Really watching him. Maybe the first time in his life; and Stiles wasn’t sure he liked it. It was too intense.

“Because it’s easier for everyone, don’t you think?” Peter answered with a low chuckle, finally raising his all too familiar cold gaze at the boy. Stiles took in a sharp breath, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Well shit… it’s not easier for me.” he grumbled before he could stop himself. Others won’t know, but he will. And how will he make his choices from now on?

“Was it ever?” Peter asked back with a softer smirk and moved to walk past the boy. Stiles knew the wolf will leave and that he shouldn’t, but the boy wasn’t about to stop him. This was a bit too much for both of them after all.


End file.
